deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saya Otonashi
Saya Otonashi is the main protagonist and anti-heroine of the manga/anime series, Blood+. She is the first born of the daughters of the Chiropteran Mummy, a pure blooded Chiropteran queen, and Diva's older twin sister as well as Hagi's lover. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Arcueid Brunestud vs. Mina Tepes vs. Saya Otonashi *'Saya Kisaragi vs Saya Otonashi' (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) * Blade (Marvel) * Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * D (Vampire Hunter D) * Elizabeth Bathrory/Lancer (Fate Series) * Leticia Draculair (Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuro So Desu yo?) * Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire) * Rayne (BloodRayne) * Saitohimea (Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi) * Saya (Blood the Last Vampire) * Selene (Underworld) * Seras Victoria (Hellsing) * Shinobu Oshino (Bakemonogatari) * Sion Eltnam Atlasia (Melty Blood) * Yukie (Vampire: The Masquerade Bloodlines) History In the 18th century, two researchers, Professor Joel Goldschmidt and his assistant Amshel, have excavated the remains of an ancient mummified creature from Iceland. The creature was known to be a Chiropteran, humanoid bat-like creatures that live by feeding on human blood. Professor Goldschmidt took the mummified creature to a place they called the Zoo, in Bordeaux France to study it. They soon found out that the creature was the Queen of its kind, and they named it SAYA. They soon dissected it, discovering two cocoons in its belly. The two attempts to open it using ordinary means but failed, until Amshel accidentally cut himself and spilled blood on them. The cocoons hatched and what inside was two baby human girls. Knowing the creature birthed two Chiropteran Queens, Joel decided to do a special experiment with them by separating the two. Joel named the eldest of siblings after their mother, Saya, and raised her as human while the other younger sibling is to be experimented on, a labrat. Joel treated Saya as his own daughter and spoiled her. Later, Joel bought and introduced a young boy named Hagi to Saya to be her friend-servant and soon to be mate. At first the two didn’t get along, but as time passed, the two developed feelings for each other and became intimate, however Hagi set boundaries to himself towards Saya, remembering his place and setting a master and servant relationship with her. At this time, Saya heard a voice from an isolated tower and was enamored by it. Saya followed the voice and entered the tower, unbeknownst to her, the owner of the voice is her younger sister, both of them converse a lot and became friends. Saya was the one who gave her younger sister the name of Diva. It was one fateful day where Saya’s life change. During Joel’s birthday, Saya asked her sister Diva to sing for Joel as a present, Saya took the keys to Diva’s chamber from Joel’s cabinet and left Diva with the keys, freeing her, while Saya looks for a personal present to give. As Saya locates her present, Hagi retrieves it, but an accident occurred as Hagi fell off the cliff and is severely injured. Remembering Joel’s diary, Saya lets Hagi drink her blood and miraculously saved him from death, but not before excruciatingly transforming him into a Chevalier, becoming immortal and part Chiropteran. Saya went back to the Zoo for help, only to find it ablaze with corpses. Saya was horrified with the scene and knowing Diva was the cause, hunts her down through Europe along with her chevalier Hagi by her side. As Saya finally tracked her sister Diva in Russia, she began feeling tired and sleepy due to a queen’s upcoming hibernation. Saya then went into a long sleep, with Hagi guarding her. Her hibernation was interrupted by the humans during the Vietnam War. Chiropterans was unleashed on the warzone and was causing havoc on both sides. The Red Shield, an organization filled with remnants of Professor Joel Goldschmidt, who dedicated themselves in dealing with supernatural threats, brought Hagi and Saya to Vietnam in stopping the threat, as the Red Shield knew that only another Chiropteran queen’s blood is the only way to kill them. Hagi injected his blood on Saya and successfully awakens her. Saya began killing Chiropterans on the battlefield, but also cut down her allies as well as she goes berserk due to her incomplete hibernation. After she exhaust herself, she went back to sleep. Saya was entrusted to a Japanese soldier named George by a dying member of the Red Shield named David. George took Saya to Okinawa Japan and stored her in his family tomb. Years passed, and Saya awakens from her cocoon just as George was about commit suicide due to personal problems. George was encourage by Saya and grew attached to her, and adopts her as his own daughter. Having lost all of her previous memories, George fills her with new ones through family. Saya goes to school like an ordinary girl and is good in athletic activities, unbeknownst to her that she is being monitored by the Red Shield. Saya’s new life was nearly perfect and normal, until her past caught up to her. After the death of her adopted father, and a few encounters with Chiropterans and Chevaliers, Saya joined the Red Shield in hopes of stopping the cause of the outbreak. During her extermination of Chiropterans throughout Europe, she battles her sister’s Chevaliers, and soon met her. After many encounters, she was unable to save her adopted younger brother, Riku from her sister’s clutches as he was raped and drained, thus killed by Diva. Saya takes it to heart and burdens herself with Riku’s death, along with her Chevalier Hagi, disappeared from their allies. A year later, the Chiropteran outbreak became worse. At this time, a different and cold Saya, along with her Chevalier Hagi returned, and Diva conceived two baby daughters. Now accepting her Chiropteran heritage, Saya now doesn’t waver when killing Chiropterans or Chevaliers, and accepts feeding on Hagi’s to become stronger. However, her comrades persistently remind and help her understand that she doesn’t have to shoulder the burdens and fight alone, eventually succeeding in bringing back the Saya they knew. With newfound determination, Saya sets her goal on stopping Diva once and for all. As the battle with Diva continues, and by this point, Diva already given birth to her babies, Saya’s hibernation period grows near, as she sometimes faints and her Chiropteran abilities began to weaken. After many hard fought battles, she finally faces her sister, Diva. Both fought to their fullest, and was able to both pierce each other with their blood infused sword, with Saya successfully crystallizing Diva, while the latter failed due to the lack of potency in her blood due to being pregnant and giving birth. Saya feels empathetic and cries as she holds her sister’s shattering body. With her goal finished, Saya turns to kill the babies, her nieces, and herself, fearing that others would use them as weapons. Her adopted older brother Kai pleads to her to spare the babies and herself with the help of Hagi. Ultimately, Saya was moved by Hagi’s confession as the latter disobeyed her for the first time in his life, telling Saya he loved her the first time they met and encourages her to live on while kissing her. Saya and Kai escapes the opera house with the babies as Hagi stalls Amshel. Hagi leaves Saya in Kai’s care and says to Saya their iconic catchphrase, nankurunaisa, "I will always love you Saya.” before the military bombs the building, as Saya screams Hagi’s name. A month later back in Okinawa, as the gang celebrates their victory party, Saya began falling asleep, and soon went on to her long hibernation process. She requested Kai to put her on their father’s family crypt to sleep, Kai accepts and watches over her from time to time while raising her nieces. Many years passed, Kai and the children visits her. Finding a fresh rose with a blue ribbon attached to it lying on the entrance of the crypt, Kai knew that Hagi is alive, and is patiently waiting for his beloved to return from her long slumber. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Saya Otonashi * Race: Chiropteran Queen/Vampire * Gender: Female * Alias: Queen of the Chiropterans, Chiropteran Queen, Big sister, Saya * Age: 173+ (Chronologically) 16 (Biologically) * Height: 5’2” * Weight: 89 lbs * Occupation: Student (Formerly), Slayer, Huntress, Tracker, Red Shield Agent, Queen * Affiliation: Red Shield, Humanity * Alignment: Lawful Good * Weapons: Specialized Katana Weapons and Armor * Specialized Katana: Saya uses a katana throughout her travels abroad in slaying Chiropterans, Schiffs and Chevaliers. Saya equips herself with a special katana with a red crystal attached on the Hilt, symbolizing her affiliation with the Red Shield. The katana also have a groove that branches out throughout the blade in where Saya is able to infuse the blade with her blood to become a deadly weapon against Chiropterans or even vampires. * Light Clothing: Saya usually wears light clothing/dresses that are easy to move in. (Ex. School Uniform) Powers and Abilities Powers: * Chiropteran Physiology: As one of the two Chiropteran Queens, Saya possesses far superior strength, speed, agility, resiliency, senses, and healing factor than ordinary Chiropterans. ** Strength: Saya is able to hold her own against Chiropterans and Chevaliers. She is also strong enough to slice them in half with one sword swing. ** Speed: Saya’s speed is far superior to an average Chiropteran. She is also capable of dashing like Chevaliers and the Schiffs. ** Agility: Saya is capable of keeping up with Chevaliers, the Schiffs and even Diva. She is also fast enough of slicing her opponent’s limbs. ** Resiliency: Saya is capable of taking a huge amount of punishment, otherwise fatal, that would kill an ordinary person. ** Longevity: Due to her Chiropteran blood, this stops her growth and aging. Saya may physically appear 16, but she is actually 173+ years of age. ** Heightened Senses: Saya is able to hear a Chiropteran’s roar from miles away and sense them and others from a distance, especially Diva. ** Rapid Healing Factor: Saya possesses an extreme healing factor that instantly heals severe wounds and injuries. * Chiropteran Queen: Saya is the eldest of the two Chiropteran Queens, and has powers above Chiropteran levels. ** Chevalier Creation: A unique ability of Chiropteran Queens. Saya is able to save a human from death by letting them drink her blood, which revives them as her Chevaliers/Knights/Protectors. ** Crystallization: Due to the power of her blood as Queen, Saya is capable of killing a rival Queen and her subjects by inflicting them with her blood which crystallizes them, killing them in the process. ** Feeding: As a Chiropteran Queen, Saya regularly needs to feed. Although she refuses to drink human blood, she undergoes blood transfusion instead. If she drank on her Chevalier's blood, it gives her more nutrition and increases her Chiropteran’s powers and abilities. ** Berserk/Chiropteran Mode: Saya is capable of slipping into a berserk like state. Although she retains her human appearance, Saya’s eyes glow crimson red, her nails grow long and sharp, her strength and speed increases, and she becomes much more aggressive. ** Telepathy: Saya possess minor telepathy that allows her to connect with her sister, Diva from range. ** Highly Resistant to Sunlight: As a Chiropteran Queen, Saya is highly resistant to sunlight and is capable of walking freely in broad daylight. Abilities * Skilled Fencer/Swordswoman: Saya was trained in fencing when she was young, and is adept with swordplay. Saya is also precise enough to cut her enemies limbs. * Athletic: Saya is a natural athlete and enjoys sports. She is also a remarkable high jumper. * Adept Fighter: Saya is able to keep up and defeat experienced and deadly opponents. * Infiltrator: Saya is capable of sneaking past her enemies without them noticing. She is also capable of blending in with society. * Tracker: Saya tracked down Diva all over the world. * Huntress: Hunts down Chiropterans throughout her travels abroad. * Slayer: Has slayed Chiropterans, Chevaliers and most members of the Schiffs during her journey towards defeating Diva. * Skilled Musician: Saya is skilled with the Cello and Violin, and was the one who taught Hagi to play the Cello. Strength * Easily overpowered and chopped Chiropterans in half. * Slices enemies with little to no effort during Berserk mode. * Slices through a steel door. * Slices the Schiff Jon in half with one sword swing. * Strong enough to block a Chiropteran’s strike. * Blocks an attack from an enhance soldier/Corpse Corp. * Blocked Moses strike. * Pushed James off through the window. Speed & Agility * Jumps high and leaps from a tall building. * Capable of clashing blades with Chevaliers and the Schiffs while dashing. * Able to keep up with Diva’s speed. Durability * Impales herself and survived. * Endured being pierce simultaneously. * Able to take quite a bit of damage without being slowed down due to her Healing Factor. * Tanked bullets point blank. * Endured being slash multiple times. * Gets right back up after being knocked out by Hagi (Berserk mode). * Endured having her hand broken by Karl. * Endured being smashed through solid concrete. * Casually tanked explosions. * Despite weakened, survived a stab through the stomach. Intelligence & Experience * Fought and killed monsters twice her size. * Walked freely in the sun, despite being part vampire. * Able to instantly heal her wounds. * Precise enough to slice a Chiropteran’s arms off. * Slices Karl’s arm off. * Infiltrated an all-girls academy as an exchange student. * Disarmed Hagi in a sparring session. * Traveled over Vietnam, Japan, Russia, France, Britain & the USA. Feats * Massacred allies, innocents, and foes alike during her premature awakening in Vietnam. * During the awakening of her powers in Okinawa, easily dispatches a Chiropteran and was drenched in its blood after. * Slayed Karl. * Slayed Grigori Rasputin/Sonya. * Fought James. * Personally slayed Diva. * Slayed Nathan * Slayed many Chiropterans abroad. * Slayed members of the Schiff. * Rejected Solomon’s advances and proposal. Flaws * Lack strategies, usually attack her opponents head on. * Short temper. * Gullible. * Refuses to kill humans. * Struggles against faster opponents. * Losing a large amount of blood will weaken her healing factor. * Hated by animals, which stays away from her for some reason. * Dependent on her Chevalier Hagi. * Required to undergo a thirty-year hibernation period. * Is prone to being amnesiac when cut short of her slumber. Gallery Saya Otonashi.png|Blood+ Saya Otonashi Saya meets Haji.jpg|Saya 1st met Haji Saya Bloodlust 01.jpg|Berserk Saya Saya Bloodlust 02.jpg|Bloodlusted Saya 01 Saya Bloodlust.png|Bloodlusted Saya 02 Saya O.png|Saya's Alt Attire Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya and Weapon Saya's Gang.png|Saya's Gang (The Red Shield) Saya & Haji.jpg|Saya & Hagi Haji & Saya 01.jpg|Saya and Hagi Hagi kisses Saya.jpg|Hagi kisses Saya Diva & Saya.jpg|Chiropteran Queens (Diva & Saya) Diva vs Saya.jpg|Diva and Saya (Sisters) Diva vs Saya (2).jpg|Diva vs Saya Blood Plus.jpg|Saya's Lovers (Solomon & Hagi) Saya K & Saya O.jpg|Saya Kisaragi & Saya Otonashi (Blood C & Blood+) Sayas.jpg|Blood Sayas (Saya Kisaragi, Saya & Saya Otonashi) Trivia * Saya Otonashi shares many similarities to her original counterpart of Saya from Blood the Last Vampire. She is also mistakenly related to be Saya Kisaragi of Blood C. Despite their seemingly similarities, the two are of different being. * Saya is a glutton due to lack of drinking insufficient amount of blood. * Despite being the eldest of the two, Saya is weaker than Diva due to lack of drinking human blood. * Saya is more of a beauty than her sister, Diva, that even her sister’s Chevaliers (Solomon and Karl) are obsessed with her, and would want to make her their bride. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Female Category:Hunters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants